


The Ultimate Rick Grimes Sex Fic

by CreeperEyes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Rick Grimes, F/M, Facials, Femdom, Group Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Switch Rick Grimes, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreeperEyes/pseuds/CreeperEyes
Summary: Everyone wants a piece of Rick, so he gets down and dirty with them all!Various F/M and M/M pairings, all featuring Rick. Because who doesn't want to have sex with Rick?





	1. Michonne fucks Rick with her pink strap on

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, Rick will be out of character in some of these chapters. He's going to do things he wouldn't do in canon simply because I want him to fuck/get fucked by everyone.
> 
> Many of these chapters will deliberately be written like something straight out of a bad porno for laughs. This is just for fun and isn't meant to be serious at all.

Rick was seventeen and Lori was sixteen when they had fucked for the first time in the back of her mom’s 1989 Toyota Corolla. Car sex was an idea they’d been flirting with for a while, but in reality it was nowhere near as erotic as movies made it seem. At the time, they were both totally inexperienced and didn’t know what to do, and there was far more awkward position shifting and seat adjusting than there was actual sex. They’d called it quits for the night after Lori had banged her head on the rearview mirror.

Round two took place in Rick’s bedroom the next night. Rick had lasted a grand total of forty three seconds and thought he was the hottest shit to ever walk the earth because he’d done it- he’d finally had sex! He’d finally cum inside a girl! To seventeen year old Rick Grimes, that achievement automatically propelled him to a godly status, even if Lori had been disappointed and unsatisfied. The look on Shane’s face when he’d proudly bragged “I finally fucked her last night, and I made her cum three times!” at school the next day made him even more smug. Shane had a huge crush on Lori and wanted her all to himself, but he kept that a secret from Rick.

Over the next few years, Rick and Lori stayed steady. They got married young had sex frequently, but it was never anything special. Carl’s conception had actually resulted from one of the very few nights of drunken sex shenanigans they had. It happened in a seedy allyway behind the bar they’d been downing shots at, and Rick was pretty sure their passion had been witnessed by a couple voyeuristic homeless people, but he and Lori were so horny that they simply couldn’t wait. They had literally torn each other’s clothes off and started going at it right there. Rick had never told Carl that story and he never intended to.

Rick loved Lori dearly, but their sex life could in no way be described as even mildly spicy. Two major factors stood in the way.

The first was that Lori was the type who knew she liked vanilla and didn’t see why she needed to try any other flavor. Vanilla was good. It was all she needed. Sex sessions usually consisted of Lori doing her best starfish impression as Rick thrust into her.  
Rick, on the other hand, strongly preferred the more exotic flavors. He wanted to be dominated, slapped around and treated like a fucktoy. He wanted Lori to step up and make him her bitch, but she never even tried.

The second factor was that Rick was bisexual. He liked women, but he liked men just as much if not slightly more so. Lori pretended that she was okay with it, but deep down inside she was crushed every time she caught her husband checking out some dude’s ass. After a deep, emotional four hour long conversation about it, they decided to try having an open marriage where they were both free to see other people.  
It worked. Lori wasted no time jumping in bed with Shane, and Rick hooked up with men and women alike. His first time taking a cock up the ass had been amazing and left him dying for more, and the first time he rammed his cock in someone else’s ass had him hooked. From then on, Rick became insatiable. He liked it when strong, dominant women took control and made him their submissive little slut of a fuckboy. On the flipside, he thoroughly enjoyed sexually dominating other men, especially ones bigger and stronger than him. Men like Shane. Rick let Lori have her fun with him and didn’t touch the man out of respect for his wife’s wishes, but he had many fantasies about taming his best friend and fellow officer. One day many years down the road he would get to live out those fantasies.

He had his fair share of partners over the years, though he and Lori stayed married. She got a little kinkier over time, but she still didn’t have it in her to try and dominate Rick no matter how bad he wanted it.

Lori was gone now. After the world ended and the dead started to walk the earth, Rick and Lori’s marriage went to shambles. It wasn’t because Lori had one last fling with Shane that resulted in her getting pregnant with his child. No, it was simply the stress of living in a post apocalyptic world that was their undoing. About a year into it, Lori died during childbirth. She gave her life so her newborn daughter could live. Rick knew right away that Judith wasn’t his, but that didn’t matter. She was his daughter, and he would do anything to keep her and Carl safe.

While they had many ups and downs over the course of their relationship, Rick was always going to love Lori. She had been his best friend, his first girlfriend, his wife and the mother of his son. He continued to wear his wedding ring long after she died so he’d never forget her. No matter how many people he fucked, he was never going to stop loving her.

 

*************************************************************************************************

Rick tugged at the handcuffs around his wrists. He was handcuffed to the bedposts to ensure his complete submission. He was splayed naked on the bed, legs spread wide open as he waited to be fucked. 

Michonne slunk towards him, sultry but imposing. She stood at the front of the bed, all curves and insanely toned legs. She was completely nude except for the bright pink strap on she was wearing. She’d found it on a recent supply run and was practically salivating at the thought of using it on Rick. A devious smile crossed her face as she stared at him with pure lust. 

Just the sight of her made Rick rock hard. She was perfect. Michonne, his katana wielding warrior woman. She was his goddess, and he would worship her body all day every day.

Michonne leapt onto the bed and stood over Rick, staring down at him. He looked so beautiful laying on his back, wanting her, craving her, needing her. _Needing_ her to fuck him. And fuck him she would.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Rick?” she asked seductively. 

Blue eyes met her dark ones. “Yes...yes!” Rick whined.

“Are you sure? It doesn’t sound like you want it all that bad....” Michonne trailed her finger up the length of her strap on. 

“I do! Fuck me, Michonne. Make me yours.” Rick pleaded.

Michonne sat on the edge of the bed, just inches away from him.

“Watch.” she commanded.

She spread her legs and brought her hand down to her pussy. Rick’s dick twitched and he felt a drop of pre cum leak out and slide down his shaft as he watched Michonne play with her clit and finger herself. Just as Rick was aroused merely from the sight of Michonne, she was getting hot and bothered from seeing Rick prone and handcuffed to the bed. All she wanted was to penetrate his asshole, hitting his prostate again and again until he came. She wanted to hear his gasps and moans as he reached an orgasm, and thinking about it was making her soaking wet.

Michonne withdrew her fingers from her dripping pussy and rubbed some of her juice on the strap on. She traced Rick’s asshole with one finger, then pushed it in. She added another finger and Rick whined with pleasure, arching his back as he did so.

“Mmm...Michonne....”

“Don’t even think about cumming yet, Rick. If you cum before I say you can, you’ll be punished.” Michonne twisted her fingers around to stretch Rick out.

Rick shuddered. He _loved_ it when Michonne threatened him, because he knew she’d follow through with it. If he came before he was allowed to, he would face the consequences. It had happened several times before. Once, Michonne had made him stay in his cage for twelve hours. Another time, she stripped him naked, forced him wear the leash and collar, and walked him like a dog through Alexandria. And Rick had loved every minute of it.

Michonne knelt in front of Rick, gripping him by his luscious thighs and lifting him up as she prepared to enter him. Her hands moved to cup his ample buttcheeks as she breached his entrance and slowly pushed in. The moan that came from him pleased her greatly.

She pushed her pink plastic phallus all the way inside, to the point where the fake balls on the dildo were squashed up against Rick’s own nuts. She drew back, keeping only the tip inside Rick’s ass before slamming it all back in.

Rick gasped and another drop of pre cum leaked from him.

“Faster...” was all he managed to say.

Michonne picked up the pace, eagerly thrusting in and out of Rick. She squeezed his balls to let him know that while he was giving commands, she was the one in control. Rick writhed beneath her, bucking his hips up to match her thrusts so they moved together in sync. Her long dreads tickled Rick’s flesh in all the right places, causing him to shiver with pleasure. That combined with the strap on brushing against his prostate and the sight of her breasts jiggling as she fucked him threatened to send him over the edge.

“Not yet.” Michonne warned sternly and gave Rick an especially hard thrust.

Rick’s toes curled and he briefly shut his eyes as his prostate was tapped again. This was too much, he was so close.....

“Michonne, can I-”

“No, Rick. I think you can last a little longer.”

Rick truly didn’t know if he could. He was going to explode at any second, because Michonne was going at just the right speed, and keeping him teetering on the brink of orgasm. She was teasing him, deliberately bringing him almost to his breaking point then backing off right before he came. He panted heavily and moaned with ecstasy as she roughly rammed the strap on in and out of him. She was giving him a good hard fucking, just like she promised. When she was starting to tire out, she slid out of Rick with a wet popping sound, crawled over him and squatted on his chest.

“You’ve been a good boy, Rick. There’s just one more thing I need you to do for me.” she jammed the slick dildo in Rick’s face. “Suck. Lick it clean.”

Rick obeyed. He took the dildo in his mouth, tasting the pussy juice still on it. He couldn’t possibly get any more hard. He desperately needed his release, but didn’t want to defy Michonne’s order.

“Please Michonne. Can I cum? Please let me cum. Please!” Rick could barely speak over the arousal.

Satisfied, Michonne nodded. “You may.”

Rick came all over himself, coating his stomach and thighs in the thick white substance. He sighed as he collapsed back onto the bed, a disheveled sweaty mess. Michonne laid down beside him and wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace.

Rick was _hers._


	2. Rick dominates and humiliates Daryl, Beth and Shane in Herschel's barn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rick is VERY out of character in this chapter. In fact, everyone is out of character in this chapter.
> 
> This chapter is deliberately written like something out of a bad, no budget porn movie.

Herschel’s rickety old barn was full of secrets. Only several days prior, it had been filled with dozens of walkers, and now Rick was using it as his personal sex chamber. Using the old man’s property to full fill his dirty desires aroused him greatly. Herschel was a kind old soul, but Rick couldn’t _not_ use his barn for inappropriate reasons with the offer he had been given.

Rick paced back and forth, hungrily looking down at the three nude figures before him. They were on their knees, bare asses exposed for him to gawk at.

Daryl was first in the line. The redneck tracker had been very temperamental and aggressive lately, often lashing out at others. Rick guessed it was because his brother Merle was missing, and nobody knew if he was dead or alive. Still, Daryl’s unpredictability made him a liability, so Rick was going to tame him. With his cock.

Herschel’s nineteen year old daughter Beth was next. The innocent, virginal church girl might not be so pure after all, because over the past week she had been giving Rick some serious fuck me eyes. If that’s what she wanted, that’s what she was going to get.

Then there was Shane, Rick’s former best friend. The two officers had known each other since kindergarten and formed a super tight bro bond that lasted until the apocalypse happened. Shane’s possessive, creepy behavior towards Lori and Carl changed all that, and now Rick couldn’t wait to put the hothead in his place.

Rick fondled his growing hard on through his pants. 

“Assume the position. Face down, ass up. All three of you.” he commanded firmly.

His slaves obeyed without question. They wanted this, and Rick knew it. He wouldn’t be doing it otherwise. Each one of them had approached him at different times. Beth, and surprisingly Daryl, had been shy about it, but Shane was very straight forward and had demanded that Rick have sex with him. Instead of fucking them one at a time, he was going to pound them all in the same day. He was going to treat them like shit while he was at it, because all three of them had requested that he treat them like a worthless whore. Each of them secretly craved the humiliation.

“I own you. The three of you are going to take my cock. That is your purpose. If you aren’t pleasing my dick, shut the fuck up, stay quiet and wait your turn.”

Rick spoke with authority, and he traveled from ass to ass, licking each hole and probing his fingers inside roughly. Each slave gasped and tensed up when he did this, which only served to make him more hard.

He stood behind Daryl and gripped his thighs hard enough to leave bruises. “You’re first Dixon,” he growled. “What do you have to say?”

Daryl was usually a man of few words, but he desperately wanted to appease Rick.

“Fuck me, Rick! I need you. Want your big cock inside me. Want you to fill my gaping asshole with your cum.” Daryl half grunted half panted.

Rick squeezed some lube into his hand and gave himself several deliberate, slow strokes, coating his dick in KY. He pushed into Daryl’s tight hole with a sigh. Damn that felt good!

“Ohhh...you’re a tight little slut, aren’t you? But you’ve taken dicks up the ass before. Did Merle ever fuck you, Daryl? I bet he did. I bet he shot his load into your abused asshole every night. Your own brother, sliding in and out of you...” Rick taunted as he pushed in and out of Daryl’s butt, slamming the other man against his crotch with every thrust.

Daryl’s face flushed at Rick’s implications, but that was exactly why he was here. He wanted this. He wanted to be used and abused, to be told how worthless he was. Nobody would ever guess it, but the truth was that both of the Dixon brothers loved to be humiliated and dominated.

Rick slammed Daryl for another minute before sliding out and approaching Beth. He looked at her, cock in hand.

Beth’s big doe eyes widened in anticipation, and she was getting wet. Normally Rick liked to _be_ the filthy little bitch when he was with women. Strong, dominant women who stepped up and controlled him always got his attention and he hardly ever bothered with timid submissive ones. However, the words ‘dominant’ and ‘Beth Greene’ do not belong in the same sentence. Rick figured Beth was the type of girl who liked to be slapped, choked and told was a dirty little slut she was. If that’s what she wanted, Rick was going to grant her wish.

“Fuck me, daddy! Fuck me!” Beth squealed. 

Rick obliged. He was still lubed up from Daryl, so he pushed himself into her ass easily. She was really tight, even tighter than Daryl was. She cried out in pain for a minute, but her gasps quickly turned into moans as Rick rammed in and out of her. He paid no attention to her pussy.

Rick scoffed. “Your first time and you’re already a whore. I wish your daddy was here watching us so he could know what a cock hungry slut his precious little girl is.”

Beth practically melted at Rick’s harsh words. She loved being treated like a piece of garbage.

“Mmm..Yes daddy! I’m your filthy slut. Your whore.” she said.

“Damn right you are.” Rick could feel Shane’s eyes on him as he worked the girl over.

“Don’t worry Shane. I’ve got plenty left for you.” Rick pulled out of Beth’s ass and stalked over to his former best friend.

Shane’s own member was rock hard and swollen, dripping pre cum. Even fully erect, his dick was smaller than Rick’s, which made Rick gloat and inflate his ego.

“Damnit Rick, fuck me already! I want all eight inches of you inside me. Pound my ass, bro!” Shane pleaded.

“You think you’re the leader of this community, but you’re not. You never will be. You’re nothing,” Rick said coldly as he positioned himself behind Shane. His voice was emotionless, but he was overwhelmed with want. Finally, he was going to violate Shane! He had wanted for so long to make his overly aggressive ex friend his bitch, and the night had finally come.

“You need to learn your place.” Rick shoved his dick deep inside Shane’s gaping hole. He fucked him hard, fast and rough. With Shane, there was no other way.

“Yeah! I’m your bitch, Rick. I’ve always wanted to be your bitch!”

Rick pounded Shane’s ass for another minute until his orgasm was imminent. He pulled out, and a few drops of pre cum oozed into Shane’s left buttcheek.

“Daryl, Beth, Shane. Kneel.” Rick ordered. His dick ached and he was mere seconds away from spilling his seed.

His three slaves, assholes red and raw, got down on their knees so their faces were level with Rick’s crotch. They opened their mouths, eager to catch what their master was about to offer them.

With six eyes intently on him, Rick came in three shots. He fired the first load of white fluid directly into Daryl’s mouth, and the man swallowed it obediently. The second shot hit Beth in the chin, but she lavishly licked it up and looked very pleased with herself. Rick’s third and final cum shot struck Shane in the cheek, and he wiped it off and devoured it to please his master.

Rick let his head fall back as he relished the post orgasm euphoria that washed over him. He got what he wanted, and his mission for the day was complete. He tucked his rapidly softening cock back into his pants and walked out of the barn, smiling to himself.

His three cock hungry anal slaves would be there any time he wanted.


	3. 3. Rick fucks Merle in the ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officer Friendly Rick punishes Merle.

“Aw, don’t be like that. I just want to keep you company, that’s all.”

In his time spent working as a King County deputy, Rick had become very gifted at reading people. A good ninety eight percent of the time, he could read a person like a book and be right about it.

However, Merle Dixon was an enigma that Rick just couldn’t decipher. The elder Dixon brother was often hostile towards others and could have a very explosive temper, but he was surprisingly intelligent and far more competent than Rick had initially assumed. The man was fiercely protective of Daryl and often referred to him as his little bro or baby brother. Then again, Rick didn’t fully trust him. Merle had ditched the Governor on his own accord, but Rick suspected that he might be playing both sides, or at least being loyal only to Daryl while not giving two shits about anyone else.

Rick cocked his head and scanned the man in front of him, trying to figure out what he wanted. He had a sneaking suspicion of the real truth behind the man’s visit, but he had to be sure. His mind began to wander as his eyes swept over him.

Merle wasn’t bad for a man of his age. He was built and obviously took care of his physique, and he had intense blue eyes very similar in color to Rick’s own glamorous blues. Then there was the knife hand. Merle’s right arm ended in a twelve inch long razor sharp bayonet, and he could extend or retract the deadly weapon into the device that was attached to where his right hand used to be. Rick had been smitten with it the second he saw it. It was practical, as he had personally witnessed Merle using it to kill walkers the other day, but there was also something sexual about it, because he’d felt the urgent need to masterbate after seeing the redneck drive it straight through a walker’s skull.

The two men were standing in Rick’s cell, only mere feet from each other. Rick didn’t have his gun on him, so Merle could easily kill him if he wanted to. One well aimed slice with his knife hand and Rick would be bleeding out from a slit throat. Rick knew this, but for some reason he trusted that Merle meant him no harm.

“I’ve been a bad boy, officer friendly,” Merle drawled in his thick southern accent.

Rick raised a brow. He liked where this was going. “Is that right?” 

“That apple you specifically told me not to eat because it was yours? I ate it.”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d assume you were trying to get me mad at you.”

Merle grinned and raised his right arm. He lowered his bayonet hand down towards Rick’s crotch, then carefully snuck it under his shirt. The blade slowly cut upwards, splitting the fabric. The tip of the knife ghosted Rick’s tender skin, but Merle was extra careful not to actually cut him. When the knife reached the shirt collar, Merle flicked his wrist up for the final snip. 

Rick’s shredded shirt fell straight off, exposing his toned chest.

“You’re going to have to punish me now, Rick.” Merle licked his lips and stared at Rick with those same fuck me eyes that all the others had given him.

Though he wore a neutral expression on his face, Rick could feel himself growing erect. Before long, there was a telltale bulge in his pants, and he felt a pang of arousal spread through him when he saw that Merle was getting hard as well. Sexual tension was high in the air, but there was no need to draw it out. Both men knew exactly what they wanted.

Rick backed the older man against the bars of the cell until they were standing practically chest to chest.

“Mmm...you going to arrest me?” Merle purred.

“You just assaulted an officer, Dixon,” Rick growled. “You’re getting punished for that. And you know what else? I liked that shirt. That’s another felony charge for your record.”

Rick dipped his head down and chomped on Merle’s neck, hard enough to leave an incriminating bruise.

“You can bite me where ever you want,” Merle said suggestively. He snaked his left hand down Rick’s pants and hooked his knife arm around the small of his back in an attempt to draw him closer.

In response, Rick grabbed Merle’s head in his hands and kissed him very roughly. He bit down on the other man’s lower lip hard enough to draw blood, and he relished the salty taste.

Rick thought back to the first time he’d fucked Daryl in Herschel’s barn, how he’d writhed and moaned in pure pleasure. He wondered what type of noises Merle would make. Would he growl? Would he moan? Would he gasp? Would he be like Daryl and make noises that sounded like they couldn’t possibly come from a man?

Rick’s contained hard on needed to be free from the confines of his pants, so he unzipped and pulled himself out. Much better.

Merle’s eyes went wide at the sight before him. “It’s time for my cavity search, Grimes.” He undid his belt and practically tore his pants down, fully exposing himself to Rick. He was quite well endowed, but lost to Rick by a centimeter or so.

“You’re damn right it is. Bend over Dixon. If you’re cooperative, maybe I’ll reduce your sentence.” Rick said. 

He grabbed the nearest lube substitute- a dusty old bottle of grapefruit scented hand soap- and smeared the viscous substance in and around Merle’s asshole.

Rick pushed in, hearing Merle moan as he did. He wasn’t sure if it was from pain, but he was certain that Merle wasn’t an anal virgin, as he wasn’t anywhere near as tight as some of the other guys had been. He’d done this before, likely more than a few times. Likely recently. Rick tried not to think about the Governor, but he couldn’t help but wonder if he and Merle had been a thing.

“That’s right...make me pay, Ricky boy! Use authority! Uh! Yeah, that’s it,” Merle panted as Rick pounded in and out of him, over and over again. His forehead was pressing against the bars, his left hand gripping one, and his knife hand tapped against them, making a soft _ting_ sound with each thrust. He was so hard it was painful, and he felt himself leaking pre cum.

Rick cruelly teased him by giving his balls a gentle message, but purposely stopped short every time the man came close to an orgasm. The final time he did it, Merle emitted what sounded like a whimper. A pathetic noise signaling a desperate need to cum.

It was music to Rick’s ears. Arousal of others aroused him, and he became dangerously close to blowing his load. He had taken Merle Dixon, an aggressive, short fused man with _a fucking knife for a hand_ and turned him into a docile kitten using only the power of his sex appeal. Merle had been wanting him, craving him so bad that he went out of his way to misbehave just so he’d be ensured a punishment. Here was a man who hated cops, yet at the moment he was dependent on Rick for an orgasm, and that knowledge tipped Rick over the edge.

He came, filling Merle’s ass with his cum, and Merle followed suit a second later, oozing slimy white liquid onto his boots.

Rick pulled out with a wet squelch, and Merle, overcome by an amazing post orgasm haze, let himself sink to the floor. Rick’s cum spilled out of his hole and coated his inner thighs, but he made no move to clean himself up. He’d much rather revel in the filth for a while.

He looked up at Rick and gave him a smile that seemed truly genuine.

“You’re not bad for a cop, officer friendly. I think I like you.”

Rick pulled up his pants. “I guess you’re not so bad either. Who knows, maybe we can get along after all.”

“Maybe we can, Rick. Maybe we can.” Merle said as he slid his own pants back on and reached for his belt.

Rick nodded in approval. Coming from Merle Dixon, that meant a lot. Just as Rick was about to leave, he stopped in the doorway and turned back to look at him.

“Oh, and don’t forget. You owe me a new shirt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who absolutely loves the idea of Merle sensually slicing Rick's shirt open with his knife hand?


	4. Glenn and Maggie spit roast Rick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with more Rick smut! This is the first, but not the last group sex chapter.

Many of the common stereotypes about Asians didn’t apply to Glenn Rhee. He absolutely sucked at math, and despite what Daryl said, he was a good driver. In fact, he was probably the best driver out of everyone in Alexandria.

But most importantly, he defied the Asian with a tiny penis stereotype. 

He wasn’t hung like a horse, but he was working with a decent length and girth, and his wife had no complaints. He and Maggie got down and dirty every day unless something important or life threatening came up. Their record was six times in one afternoon, and five of those times had been up in one of the watch towers at the prison.

Glenn wasn’t very experienced with relationships. Before Maggie, he’d only had one other partner, so there were a lot of things he’d never tried. A threesome was a fantasy he thought he’d never get to experience for himself.

Until he met Rick Grimes, that is.

Glenn thought Rick was hot the second he saw him step out of that tank back in Atlanta, and the deputy uniform only increased that. Unfortunately, he was simply too shy to make his feelings known. It sucked. Why did he have to be so awkward?

Getting together with Maggie helped squash his lust for the older man a little, but not by much. Glenn loved his wife dearly and would never dream of cheating on her, but he couldn’t deny that he still harbored want for Rick.  
Of course, he wasn’t the only one who felt that way. Damn near everyone had either had sex with Rick or wanted to have sex with him. Very few could resist him and his hypnotizing blue eyes. At least he had never fucked that cowardly asshat Nicholas, and for that Glenn was eternally grateful.   
Michonne was Rick’s main partner, but they weren’t dating and were free to fuck whoever they wanted. So it came as no surprise that Maggie was also crushing hard on Rick and had been ever since the farm. The only surprising thing about it was that she waited so long to propose the idea of a threesome to her husband.

And that’s how Rick wound up a naked, sticky quivering mess in Glenn and Maggie’s place.

The second Rick stepped inside their home, he was treated to the pleasing sight of Glenn and Maggie, already nude and waiting to fuck him. They flocked over to him, Glenn on one side and Maggie on the other, and began to caress and fondle him through his clothes. 

A hand groped each asscheek, and two more hands slithered down his pants and into his boxers to see what awaited them. Glenn’s right hand slid up his shaft while Maggie’s left hand fondled his balls, and he felt their fingers intwine in embrace as they caressed him. Rick relaxed and caved into the touch of the fingers sensually stroking his neck. He wanted this so bad. Over time, he had bonded and grown with the couple to a point where he almost considered them to be his kids. Except there was no relation what so ever between them so they could fuck each other senseless without raising the incest flag.

Maggie’s lips ghosted over Rick’s flesh as she whispered in his ear. “You’ve got too many clothes on, Rick. They’ve got to come off.”

“Don’t worry Rick. We’ll get you real nice and comfy.” Glenn added as he kissed Rick’s jaw.

They each grabbed one of Rick’s hands and lead him to the living room sofa, which was facing the nearby window so anyone walking by would see and hopefully watch while masterbating.

Rick’s clothes were slowly stripped off one article at a time until the thin, airy pair of boxers he had on was the only thing standing in the way of his cock being exposed. He was half hard already, and the husband and wife duo were nearly salivating with anticipation. They’d both heard from people who slept with Rick that while he wasn’t porn star big, he was definitely bigger than average. From what they could see, it had to be true.

Glenn pounced on Rick, getting him down on the sofa. His erection was pressed against the inside of Rick’s silky thigh, and he could tell the other man was lavishing the feeling. He didn’t just want that dick touching him, he wanted it inside of him, pounding his ass and repeatedly striking his prostate.

Maggie, catlike in her movements, perched on the arm of the sofa and smiled at Rick as she gazed down at him, loving the sight of her husband’s dick being so close to Rick’s entrance. Her large breasts swayed and Rick was mesmerized by the sight of them as she seductively crawled over him, giving him an astonishing close up view of her pussy. His clothed hard on lightly brushed against her pale skin, making her shiver.

Rick needed to be exposed.

The two young lovers stared at Rick with lust, and together they yanked his boxers down using their teeth. They looked at him in an almost predatory fashion as they took in the majestic sight before them; Rick Grimes, naked on their sofa, rock hard and ready to go. His flesh was akin to chipped porcelain, nearly flawless save for scars here and there from old wounds. They followed the curve of his neck downwards as they trailed kisses down his body, teasingly going lower and lower.

Maggie’s finger slunk into the depths of his ass and prodded at his hole, willing it to relax and open. She slowly slid her finger in and out, and soon added another, then another as Glenn watched approvingly. From the corner of his eye, Rick could see the young man produce a bottle of lube, squeeze some into his hand and begin stroking himself.

“You wish you could fuck me, don’t you Rick? I know you fantasize about it. Maybe someday I’ll let you, but today I’m going to fuck you.” Glenn pressed his hard on against Rick’s butt cheek. “Are you ready for this?”

“Fuck yeah. And you’re right. Someday I’m going to fuck you.” Rick said. It was true, he frequently fantasized about bending Glenn over his dining room table and pounding his tender ass until he came all over himself. But today he was feeling submissive and was craving the fucking he was about to receive.

Glenn kneeled down and positioned himself behind Rick, and Maggie sensually bit her lip as she watched her husband prepare to invade Rick’s ass.

Rick moaned as his asshole opened up and allowed Glenn’s cock to slide in. The younger man started thrusting, slowly and gently at first to get Rick warmed up, then picked up in both speed and intensity.

Maggie leaped forward, enveloped Rick’s face with her thighs and held his head down as she addressed him.

“I know you fucked my sister. But if you give me a damn good licking, I’ll forgive you.”

Obediently, Rick began to lick, working his tongue inside her and gently massaging her clit. Maggie moaned with pleasure as Rick’s tongue cascaded over her most sensitive area.

There were many things Rick was known for being good at in this post apocalyptic world. His leadership skills, his accuracy with firearms, his ability to savagely dispatch walkers even when strongly outnumbered, and last but not least, performing oral sex. He loved being on the receiving end of a blowjob, but he loved giving even more. Something about being between someone’s thighs, listening to them sigh and moan as he sucked or licked them was absolute nirvana to him. Eating pussy and sucking dick were two very different tasks that required unique techniques, but he had mastered both. Another reason why he loved giving oral was that everybody was different when it came to sexual preferences. What was a null signal to one person might make another cum buckets, and he loved picking people apart to discover what they liked.

Rick too had things he absolutely loved. He tended to be submissive with women and dominant with other men, but group sex was a different animal all together. In threesomes, he didn’t ever want to be in control, he wanted to be the beautiful object that was to be admired, fawned over, fucked and filled with hot sticky cum.

And beautiful he was, ass up face down on the sofa. 

Maggie raked her fingers through Rick’s curly mop of hair as she gasped and panted with pleasure. Rick didn’t stop licking. She was close, and it would only be another minute at most before she came.

Glenn’s hands squeezed Rick’s ample ass as he pumped in and out, and he let out satisfied moans of his own. He was close as well.

Rick was nearly there as well. His rigid cock dripped with precum as Glenn tapped his prostate again and again. A few more thrusts and he’d be done.

For a few more tense, euphoric seconds, the three of them continued, gyrating and moving in sync with each other. Another lick, another thrust, another clench and they were all pushed over the edge.

“Mmm...I’m going to cum!” Glenn exclaimed.

“Me too baby, me too!” Maggie added.

The couple leaned over Rick and their mouths connected. They kissed with fiery passion, embracing each other as they came in unison. Glenn shot his load deep inside Rick’s ass, and Maggie oozed into his mouth, which he eagerly swallowed.

Rick was next to cum. With one final pant, he spilled all over the couch cushions. Glenn pulled out of Rick with a pop, and Maggie released the vice like grip she had on his head.

The three of them collapsed together in a post orgasmic bliss. 

Rick, Glenn and Maggie all grew close soon after meeting. They had scavenged together, lived together, adventured together, experienced loss together, killed walkers together, survived together, and now they had finally cum together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it wasn't a traditional spit roasting. I toyed with the idea of Rick giving Glenn a blowjob as Maggie fucked him in the ass with a strap on, but decided not to as I did pegging in the first chapter.
> 
> I haven't had a lot of time to write lately, but have no fear. This fic shall not be forgotten! Rick still has to fuck/get fucked by many more characters!


End file.
